


Home

by lennongirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, Brian would’ve defined home by means of address, postal code and his name tag on the front door. These days, home was where Justin was, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2006.

_Home._

Brian stepped closer to the window; the ice cubes in his glass making little _cling-cling_ noises while he moved. He leaned his forehead against the window pane and looked down on to the street below, saw people making their way through the city, coming from somewhere, going somewhere.

_On their way home._

He raised his head and sipped his drink. A second glance out of the window confirmed Brian’s suspicion about the direction the weather was taking. The grey, thick clouds promised snow; winter was on its way.

 _On its way home._

It had been a few weeks since this idea - this whole concept of Home - had started to sneak its way into Brian’s mind. Maybe it was because so many people he had once considered a part of his home had left - left to make their own way, left to build themselves a new home. Lindsay, Mel, Gus and Jenny, for example. He didn’t see Gus as often as he wished anymore, a fact that bothered him more than most people knew. He knew Michael had the same thoughts regarding Jenny, and he also knew that it was only a question of time until Michael and Ben would move to Canada too. Especially now that Debbie and Carl had decided to leave Pittsburgh in search of a climate better suited for Carl’s growing asthma troubles. Florida had sounded like a nice option. 

Others left home temporarily; Ted was in Chicago these days, making sure the opening of Kinnetik’s latest branch would go as planned. Three more weeks and Brian would join him in Chicago for a while, making sure things _really_ went as planned. And Emmett was always on the move anyway, Brian had given up tracking him down months ago. They still met each other every now and then. Maybe the old saying was true, Brian pondered. 

_Home is where the heart is._

His own home felt strangely unfamiliar. Not much had changed lately, he’d bought some new accessories and rearranged some of some of the furniture. Other than that, things looked as always. It was home. It should be home. Yet, it didn’t felt like home. It felt incomplete because Justin wasn’t there.

It was a simple fact and the simple truth. A few years ago, Brian would’ve defined home by means of address, postal code and his name tag on the front door. These days, home was where Justin was, plain and simple.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last night he and Justin had spent together. It wasn’t that long ago but felt much longer. Justin had been scared of getting a cold; he hated being sick when he was supposed to fly the next morning. 

“Being on a plane with the weird air pressure and awful noises is uncomfortable enough. Being on a plane with your nose running and your sinuses being blocked is hell,” he’d bitched, and Brian had scolded him for dramatizing as usual and advised him to “swallow some aspirin and take it like a man.” That had been enough of a clue for Justin to tease Brian about things he’d rather “take like a man”. Brian had laughed and raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge more than willingly. 

He’d grabbed Justin roughly, pushing him down on his knees and pulling down his own pants while doing so, positioning them until his half-hard erection had been almost aiming at Justin’s lips. “Show me,” Brian had ordered, and Justin had stopped bitching and whining about planes and colds for the next two hours.

The phone rang and woke Brian from his pleasant daydream. He shook his head clear and walked over to the desk to answer the phone. He didn’t even need to check the caller ID.

“So how are things in L.A.?” he quipped unceremoniously.

“Fantastic. This stay has been so much more successful than my last,” Justin laughed. His enthusiasm was almost palpable. “It’s so awesome, Brian.”

“I take it the opening was a success, then?”

“Oh yes. My agent’s going mad. Two other galleries have contacted him already. One’s in San Francisco, and one in London. Europe, can you believe it? People worship me.”

“About time your talent got international recognition,” Brian sneered. 

“Hey, I can’t rely on your judgment alone. You’re biased because you own my ass.”

“You know I like to invest in promising assets. It’s the secret of my success.”

“I’d never doubted that.”

Brian chuckled a bit to himself and then lowered his voice. “Good to hear you’re doing so well, Justin. I’m happy for you.”

“I know. It’s just a shame you couldn’t come with me.”

“I will, next time. If work lets me.”

“It’s so warm here. You’d love it.”

“I’m sure I would. Especially since I’m expecting it to start snowing here any moment.” 

“Snow, yuck. I guess I’d better work some more on my tan then. Listen, I’ll leave for New York tomorrow afternoon. I’ll call you before I get on the plane, okay?”

“You do that. Be careful you don’t catch a cold until then.”

“I’ll try my best. I miss you.”

“I know. Later.”

Brian hung up and walked back to the window again. He looked up to the clouds and could see the first thick snowflakes making their way to the ground. Brian lowered his head slightly, gave New York’s skyline a last glance and decided to go to bed early.

_Justin’s coming home tomorrow._

 

~End~


End file.
